Tahu
Tahu, formerly known of the "Master of Fire" and later as the "Uniter of Fire", was a member of the six elemental Toa. History Arrival on Okoto The Protectors performed a ritual that had been passed down by their ancestors since the time of the Battle of the Mask Makers, involving a Prophecy of Heroes that was believed to be instrumental in summoning the Toa. Tahu was one of the individuals summoned, and crashed into the fire region of Okoto. He met Narmoto and several local Okotans, without any knowledge of who he is and what is purpose was. Narmoto then briefed him on his mission to save Okoto from evil, which started by retrieving the Golden Mask of Fire. Tahu retrieved the mask in the Fire Region's volcano and defended Narmoto from a swarm of Skull Spiders. Tahu then received mysterious visions involving Ekimu, who was lying in a coma in the Ancient City. Narmoto tells him that he must meet the other Toa and awaken Ekimu. Battle for the Ancient City Tahu then proceeded to meet the other Toa, who all were on board with the same goal of awakening Ekimu. After an initial fight between himself and Kopaka, they set off towards the city. However, the Lord of Skull Spiders had blocked their entrance to the city by standing on the bridge, and the Toa united their powers in order to knock the grotesque creature off. They then arrived into the Ancient City, which was overrun by many undead threats, the Skull Army. However, the Toa managed to overcome these trials and finally awaken Ekimu. However, they still needed to retrieve the Mask of Creation, Ekimu's mask, from Kulta, the Skull Grinder. The Toa were immediately stunned in the battle with Kulta, with Tahu being the last one to attempt to harm him. However, Tahu was unsuccessful and was instantly knocked to the ground with Kulta's sword. Ekimu then created his own shield and hammer and defeated Kulta himself. Tahu was one of the first ones shown to have his mask rebuilt, after having his mask destroyed by Kulta. Uniting with Ikir After being briefed by Ekimu on their next mission, Tahu and the Toa found they must unite with the Elemental Creatures to find the Golden Masks of Unity and find the Mask of Control, Makuta's mask. Tahu found Ikir in a Fire Temple embedded inside a volcano, and proceeded to fight with him. However, Tahu learnt that he must work with Ikir and finally found his own Golden Mask of Unity, which gave him the ability to combine with Ikir. The Toa reunited once again after finding their creatures and their golden masks, this time with a goal to reach the Labyrinth, the Mask of Control's location. Tahu and the Toa overcome the several obstacles placed inside the Labyrinth, escaping a close death. However, Pohatu struggled to unite with Ketar, which allowed Umarak to steal Ketar and the Mask of Control. Pohatu fought Umarak and had to choose between retrieving the Mask of Control or Ketar's life, and Pohatu chose the latter. Umarak escaped with the mask, leaving the Toa to regroup. The Shadow Realm Tahu and the Toa were soon attacked by a new threat; the Shadow Horde. They were able to find a weakness to them and proceeded to fight them off, only for the Toa to realize that it was a mere distraction. The Toa, now joined by an upgraded Ekimu, chased down Umarak, who had found the several fragments that could be used to open the portal to the Shadow Realm. The Toa faced off against Umarak, only resulting in Gali getting sucked into the Shadow Realm. Tahu then joins the Toa in an attempt to defeat Umarak, but they soon failed due to his sheer strength. Umarak then got vaporized from the pressure entering the Shadow Realm, destroying the Mask of Control in the process. Gali escaped and told the Toa that they must unite to take down Makuta. Makuta attempted to escape from the portal, but the Toa soon used up all of their elemental powers to seal Makuta back in, immediately resulting in them returning to the stars. According to Izotor, they will return when Okoto needs them the most. Personality Tahu was known for his heroics, courage and luck. His courage made him extremely overconfident believe he should be the leader of the Toa. However he did learn some patience in the end. When it came to expectations, he liked to exceed expectations and do things to the extreme. On the other hand, Tahu was very hot-tempered and like to think of himself as the most heroic of the Toa. He had a tendanct to be very forgetful, which got him into trouble. But he was also extremely lucky and seemed to always come out on top despite his reckless actions. Powers and Tools Tahu had the ability to control fire and was resistant too heat damage. Previously he had a pair of Fire Blades as his primary weapons, which could combine into a lava surfboard for lava surfing. When using the surfboard he could use two smallerGolden BladesGolden Swords, which were otherwise stored in his back. In his Uniter form however, he gained two Elemental Blades of Fire. He wore the Mask of Fire and Golden Mask of Fire originally, but they were replaced with the Golden Unity Mask of Fire and Unity Mask of Fire. Sets Tahu, Master of Fire Surf molten lava with Tahu! Heat up the BIONICLE® action with Tahu – Master of Fire! Attach the lava surfboard to the feet of this powerful, posable figure and surf into the volcanic crater in adrenalin mode. Then turn the surfboard into 2 awesome elemental fire blades ready for combat. Activate the bashing battle arm to swipe away the Skull Spider’s attempts to pop off Tahu’s mask and get to the magical Golden Mask first. * Features a BIONICLE® head with mask and mask pop-off trigger, 6 golden BIONICLE shells, tribal chest decoration, 2 golden swords, convertible lava surfboard/elemental fire blades, wheel-operated bashing battle arm function and posable joints * Also includes the Golden Mask of Fire and a pale green Skull Spider * Surf the lava in adrenalin mode! * Convert the lava surfboard into 2 awesome elemental fire blades * Turn the wheel to power up the bashing battle arm * Resist the Skull Spider’sattempts to pop off Tahu’s mask! * Compete to claim the Golden Mask of Fire * Highly posable and durable for intense action play * Combine with 70783 LEGO® BIONICLE® Protector of Fire using building instructions available at LEGO.com/BIONICLE to power up for ultra elemental battle! * Stands over 8” (21cm) tall Tahu, Uniter of Fire Erupt into battle with Tahu Uniter of Fire! Hot-tempered Tahu Uniter of Fire is wading through rivers of molten lava. Get fired up and uncover the mysterious elemental creatures—gain the power to fly and burn your enemies from the sky! Outsmart the evil Umarak the Hunter and save the islanders from danger. * Tahu Uniter of Fire features a BIONICLE® head with mask pop-off trigger, Unity Mask of Fire, armor chest plate with rune decorations, unity piece to attach spirit creatures and posable joints. * Weapons include elemental blades of fire. * Accessory elements include Golden Unity Mask of Fire and elemental shoulder plate armor. * Twist the torso wheel to wield the weapons. * Pop the trigger of the Toa’s BIONICLE head to release the Unity Mask of Fire and power up with Golden Unity Mask of Fire. * Sturdy design for intense action play. * Stands over 9” (23cm) tall. * Combine with 71303 Ikir Creature of Fire in one simple click with the unity piece and gain the ability to fly! * Collect other creatures in the 2016 LEGO® BIONICLE series to dream up exciting new combinations of battle powers. * Go to LEGO.com/BIONICLE for building instructions, games, animations and much more. Category:Heroes